Bloody Hurt
by Alieannah
Summary: Used to be called ExBHurt...with a side of fries! Edward left Bella... Again. What if she was turned a year later, and had her own new family now? What if she when't back to Forks 70 years later... and he was there?
1. My wonderful family

Bella P.O.V.

I glared out the window of my Z07 Chevrolet Corvette trying furiously to block out the screeching coming from the back seat. If they didn't shut up, they were going to have to walk in a minute. Well for them that would have been so bad. "I refuse to go, NO NO NO NO NO!!" John hissed from the back seat. " But you promised, any store I wanted!!!" Ali yelled, glaring at him. " That was because I didn't think that you were going to pick the worst store on the entire…" "WILL YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lung cutting Johns sentence short. "You sound like a bunch of children" Minnie put in from the passenger seat as she stuffed the earpiece to her i-pod back in her ear, and turned the volume up.

Breathing a sigh of relieve, I continued at my 126 mile per hour pace to Forks High. Of course my siblings and me couldn't find a home in Forks so instead we settled into a large house in Clallam Bay, about and hours drive from Forks at human speed, but with my driving it only took about 15 minutes. My family, what a special and… odd group of people. There were four of us in all. Me, Ali, Minnie, and John. I suppose you could say I was the "leader" of our happy little clan. After the Cullen wince family left me again for a second time, without so much as a letter or warning, I completely gave up on them. I waited for four months, before trying to forget. It was painful, almost as bad as changing, but not in my veins. In my heart instead. That stupid phrase always came to mind when I dared thinking about him. You know the one that went " you can shatter my heart but I will love you with all the little pieces" yeah, the exact analogy for my feelings towards Edward. A year later, while visiting my mother in Phoenix I was attacked, but my attacker couldn't finish sucking me dry, and left me wailing in pain. I changed all three of my other siblings, all-dying from a bus incident in a hospital in Maine where I had been staying at the time. Minnie was 15, John was 18, and so was Ali. John and Ali were together and happily married, however fought constantly, or well… enough to drive me crazy. After having to move again, we decided Forks would probably be the best place to come, so we packed all our stuff and headed out. After all I hadn't been back to Forks in 70 years. So here we were on our way to Forks High School.

I pulled carefully into the parking lot, and jumped out of the car locking it after all my siblings were out with their bags and all the doors were shut. Followed closely by my siblings, for they had never been to Forks before, I glided toward the front office and through the door to be meet my and unfamiliar woman standing behind the counter. " Isabella, Minnie, John, and Ali Swan please" I said, my voice like honey to human ears. Her mouth dropped open and she stuttered a bit but she managed to form a somewhat coherent sentence. "Ye…Yes…I ha…have your schedules r..r…right here" She said rummaging around on her desk trying futilely not to look at me, as my siblings snickered behind me. I turned to glare at them for a moment. She handed me a small stack of papers, which consisted of a schedule for each of us, and a small paper stapled to those. " Get the small paper signed by each of your teachers and then bring it back here at the end of the day" she said rushed a she looked at the floor, her cheeks bright red. Nodding quickly I rushed out of the office handing each of my followers their schedules. I muttered "be safe" under my breath so low that no human could hear as we all departed.

My first four classes passed uneventfully, with no more than seven guys trying to ask me out, all of which I quickly shot down with cold glares. After the bell for forth period rang, I ran out of the classroom and into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray some food paying and sitting down at a small table near the back door, my back facing away from everyone. Soon the rest of my family slid into the seats around my with trays of their own. Minnie sat down across from me and promptly leaned over to tell me something. I leaned in time to hear her say "There is another group of vampires across the room". I could feel my eyes widen in shock, as I slowly turned around to face five beautiful faces all eyes trained on me. Once my brain caught up with my actions and I closed my mouth, and did the one thing that I knew would hurt them the most. I narrowed my eyes and sent them the most ferocious glare I could muster, before turning around and pretending I had never seen them. But that still didn't stop the pain. The ripping agony that was pounding in my chest. I bent over gasping, clutching my chest, as I raced out of the cafeteria, and into the cool fall air of Forks.


	2. Get away for me!

Chapter 2:

I heard footfall behind me but didn't dare turn around for fear that it could be a Cullen. The pain in my chest was almost more than I could bear, because they're sitting next to Alice and Emmett was the one person in the entire world who could make me fly without wings. My angel, and god how I loved him. Yet there he sat as though he had not a care in the world. When he looked at me however, in his eyes there was something I never thought that I would see… pain. A burning sensation that rippled through his eyes as it did my own, and I know that feeling exactly, the one that says that everything that I had used to try to block, and all the walls that I had built to keep out the pain, they were by no means strong enough. Because there in that cafeteria they came crumbling down at his feet.

I didn't stop I couldn't, it would only hurt me. I darted past me car at inhuman speeds and flew into the woods, praying that my followers wouldn't follow me there. However I was no more that thirty seconds into the trees when I was suddenly throw to the ground. Apparently John had launched himself at me to get me to slow down. Minnie and Ali follow swiftly behind. He, as in John, held me in his arms as drops of blood streamed down my face. I was crying. That was part of my power, I could cry but not tears… blood. I hated it, because it left huge bloodstains on my cheeks, and it wasn't normal even for a vampire. I just couldn't be normal. I sat and sobbed in John's embrace shuttering, my line of vision clouded in a haze of red. He rocked me back and forth whispering sweet nothings into my ear, and stroking my hair, and Minnie and Ali sat there almost crying with me at a loss for what to do. Finally I was calm enough to explain what happened, for the rest of my family had not a clue. I was guessing at that point that they thought it was loony bin time for me. I rubbed the blood off my cheeks and sniffed as John loosened his hold on my.

"I suppose I should explain what happened, shouldn't I "

They all just nodded.

" It was along time ago guys. 70 years to be exact. I fell in love. That's the real reason for all of this. I've not fallen off my rocker… yet… I promise. That other group of vampires in there… yeah I knew them," I said this while trying fiercely to hide the tears threatening to fall down my face again. " I knew them quite well actually… They… they were my family along time ago, well back when I was still human anyway" sob " I'm sorry guys, but after all this time… I still love him" sob " Edward wince was the boy… well vampire that I fell in love with. He was the one with the bronzish hair… the younger one… and it still hurts" I finally finish. And they all seemed to understand… thankfully. I stood up brushing the dirt and bracken off my butt, and waited for them to join me. When we were all ready to go I realized the time. The bell would ring any minute now. I quickly walked to my car, with the rest of my family behind me.

" Come on, everyone, get in the car"

They all piled in, well all except Minnie.

"Minnie get in the car"

Suddenly the bell rang. My head automatically went right to the door of the foreign language building where I knew they all where. And then they were there walking out the door.

" Minnie…**please**… get in the car"

They were getting closer, and I had to get away.

" Minnie… **please,_ please_**… get in the car!!"

" Bella, you need to talk to him, you can't just ignore him… or them…. Ugh! You just can't ignore them forever you know"

" I can and I will… watch me" I growled at her "Get in the car… NOW!"

Finally she stepped into the car after mumbling something under her breath. But it was too late.

" Bell"

Alice's voice chimed from behind me. She sounded almost unsure of herself. I new they had heard the entire conversation, and didn't care… I wanted to hurt them like they hurt me. Because oh god… I hurt.

" Bella… I really wish you wouldn't ignore us…please"

" What… like you ignored me? I don't want anything to do with you anymore. STAY AWAY… from me and my family!" I hissed, growling deep in my chest and glaring at them with malice. Inside I was dying, because every word I had just said was a lie. I wanted them… all of them. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I told them this. More bloodstains… that's just great! I refused to look at him, I wouldn't. I simply turned around and stepped into my car, and drove away, trying very hard not to look back at their tortured faces.


	3. Bella's Back

Chapter 3:

The rain pounded fiercely on the windshield of my car( in typical Forks fashion), making in nearly impossible to see. The rain reminded me of things that I didn't really want to remember though. Three months after Edward had come back… the first time, I had the weirdest idea, and it ended up leading to one of the best days of my life.

_FLASHBACK_

_The rain was pouring from the sky like a waterfall, and the thunder was so loud it hurt my ears, but although I usually hated rain I had the oddest feeling that today would be a good day. Suddenly and idea popped into my head. I was just about to go tell Edward, when Alice burst through the door to Edward's room and mine. I had moved in with the Cullen's directly after graduation, but hadn't taken Carlisle up on his offer to change me yet because Edward's offer was constantly nagging in the back of my mind. _

_Alice bounded up to me a huge smile pasted onto her face. _

"_It will be perfect, Bella, and so ROMANTIC" she squealed and pulled me into a huge hug._

"_Thanks, Alice" _

_With that confirmation in mind I ran down the stairs to find Edward. STUPID! I almost made it all the way down, and then… DARN! That last step, I tripped and fell right into the arms of an angel. I smiled up at him, and then pulled myself up, and straitened my clothes. Grabbing his hand I rushed him out the door pulling him into the waterfall with me. I shoved him into the drivers seat… well if that is possible, and ran around to the passengers seat myself. _

"_To the meadow" I said to him, making my face as serious as possible._

" _Your wish is my command," He said grinning, as he grabbed my hand and entwined my fingers with his. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you, too" he replied_

_He drove quickly and soon we were running, or well he was running, I was clinging to him for dear life, a complete and total difference. But if my plan went right I could run my self in a couple of months. By now we were completely soaked. His shirt clung to him like cling-wrap, and from the way he was staring I was guessing mine was too. And then we danced, twirling and spinning holding tightly to one another. He picked me up and held my forehead against is. Time to put my plan into action._

"_Edward?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Yes"_

_He looked at me, completely baffled. Did he honestly not understand what I was finally saying? I had just said the word he had been- very impatiently I might add- waiting for, for the past three months. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, with my angel._

"_What?"_

"_yesyesyesyesyes**yes**YES!" I threw my head back, adding more emphasis to each yes, until I was shouting at the top of my lungs._

_He eyes grew wide when he finally understood. You know you would think that someone who had already been to medical school 5 times and who passed with flying colors I might add would understand what I was saying right away. _

"_Really?" His voice grew quiet._

"_Y-E-S-YES!!!!" I shouted so loud that I think the trees rattled. Then again my heart could just be shaking me violently. _

_He twirled me around in circles till I thought I would me sick. Then he put me down, planting kisses everywhere he could reach. My neck, my lips, my cheeks, my nose, my lips, my forehead, my lips, my hand, my lips. Whispering "Thank you" after each choice destination._

_Reaching into the back pocket of his soaked jeans, he pulled out a small, black, velvet, soggy box. When he opened it, I couldn't help but gasp out loud. The ring was white and yellow entwined gold with diamonds going all the way around. At the top was a HUGE! Topaz gemstone, and two onyx stone for accompaniment. I just stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. _

" _Will you where it, Bella?" he asked. But when he did his voice cracked. He was practically shaking he looked so nervous. I couldn't speak… the moment was so intense. I just held out my hand to him. He slid the ring carefully onto my finger, and then did something I never expected. He jumped at me. I froze, but his vault only pushed me to the ground, him on top of me, with just a little of his weight on me. I was in heaven… freezing with my ice-cold boyfriend, well now fiancé on me… bit in heaven nonetheless. He pushed his forehead against mine, and his soft chilly lips lightly touched mine. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you, too"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Three months later and he was out of there like a bat out of hell, and I still didn't know why. I couldn't see at all anymore, and not just because of the rain, but also because of a sheer film of red that clouded my vision, and leaked onto my cheeks. It took a few minutes, but soon I was sobbing so hard that my entire body was shaking, it was rattling the car. I felt hands pry mine off of the steering wheel and I was yanked backseat as John took up driving. Ali pulled me into her, and I cried onto her designer sweater. She didn't care about the blood, she was used to it. I didn't even realize it when we pulled up next to a large white mansion… with a huge glass window that covered the entire south side. Oh no!

Alice's P.O.V.

I saw Bella in the cafeteria, and I almost jumped on her. I was so excited. She got a tray of food, but didn't eat anything. It was then that I realized that it was 70 years later, and that she should be dead, wouldn't I have seen this coming! I saw her grave as did the rest of the family, after that horrible car accident, every person in the house was devastated, even Rosalie. Edward didn't come out of his room for two years, we didn't see hide of hair of him. But he would seek out when everyone was in their rooms to hunt. Nobody bothered him, because we all understood. I glanced at my family to see if they had noticed her. No one had although I'm sure Jasper had felt my excitement, although I was always excited so it gave him no alarm whatsoever. I saw three other vampires walk in, and get food and go sit down next to my suspected Bella.

A girl with flat, crazy strait blond hair leaned in to tell Bella something. She couldn't have been over 15.

"There is another group of vampires across the room"

That made all of my family's heads turn, and we watched was my supposed Bella's head turned around to greet us. It was her all right there was no mistaking it. We stared at each other for a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity. She jaw was slack, and she stared at us wide-eyed. Suddenly her mouth closed and her eyes narrowed and she glared at us before darting out of the room.

Edward sat there trying very hard to obviously not burst into dry sobs, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it because I could see his body shaking. I looked over at Jasper scared of what I might find, with all the emotions he was bound to be in tremendous pain. He sat their rigid, jaws clenched, and wide eyed, breathing heavily through his nose, before clutching his chest and joining Edward in a sob fest.

We decided it would probably be best, to skip the next period, returning for the last period of the day, which we, surprisingly, all had together. Latin… in the foreign language building. Suddenly I heard a voice I hadn't heard in 70 years.

"Come on everyone, get it the car"

I listened harder, willing the bell to ring, god I wanted to see her.

"Minnie get in the car"

For once the bell decided to be gracious, and it rang. I jumped up and ran over to the rest of my family who were already stand next to the door, obviously ready to go.

"Guys don't run up to her, se already very shaken as it is" Jasper said quietly.

We walked quickly, and burst through the door only to find her eyes already trained on us. She glanced away quickly.

" Minnie…**please**… get in the car," She was begging.

We got closer and I was trying hard not to run up and hug her. She sounded like a sad puppy.

" Minnie… **please,_ please_**… get in the car!!" She was down right desperate now. The girl named Minnie turned to glare at her.

" Bella, you need to talk to him, you can't just ignore him… or them…. Ugh! You just can't ignore them forever you know" She said aggravated. I silently agreed with her, but what Bella said next broke my dead heart and I could only imagine what it did to Edward.

" I can and I will… watch me," She growled at her "Get in the car… NOW!" Minnie glided into the car muttering something. I caught the words "Idiot" "ridiculous" and "love", but couldn't quite put that together the right way. I wasn't so sure if I should say anything, but none of my siblings seem to want to… especially Edward, so I took the leap.

"Bell"

I saw her visibly stiffen, and Jasper inhaled sharply. He leaned down near my shoulder. "Alice, she is really hurt and angry, I think you should just leave it," he warned me through clenched teeth. He was trying to fight whatever emotion she was having and it wasn't working to well, because his eyes were pitch black. I decided to ignore him, after all this time she was my best friend, and I needed her. I refused to let her go again, no matter what Edward said.

" Bella… I really wish you wouldn't ignore us…please"

Suddenly she whirled around, and I was too shocked to say anything, apparently so were my siblings, because eyes were all red, I mean everywhere. There was no white anywhere, and no black, just a solid wall of red in between her eyelids, and blood was streaming down her cheeks. At first I was, like the rest of my family, afraid that she was hurt, not that that was really possible, but then we realized, they were… tears.

" What… like you ignored me? I don't want anything to do with you anymore. STAY AWAY… from me and my family!" She growled and hissed at us glaring. If looks could kill, we would all be dead. She looked at each one of us individually, well all except Edward. Her eyes rested on mine, all of us were too shocked to move. And with that she stormed off to her car, wiping the blood off her cheeks with the back of her hands. She drove away refusing to look at us. We were all hurt, because we all had a special bond with her, even Rosalie who had grown to love her a sister after Edward had left the first time. We all stood there our mouths hanging open as we watched her taillights recede into the rain.

Emmett's P.O.V.

After we had regained from the shock of Bella's words, we walked to the car, and got in. Edward drove us home in silence and we all thought about Bella. We had hurt her I know, and how Edward had possibly talked us into moving away from her again I couldn't even remember. Especially Rose. Rose had really grown to love Bella, and was heartbroken when we had to leave, although both her and Alice perked up a little when we mentioned the shopping experiences in Seattle. We had really hurt Bella, and I finally understood. I was planning on beating Edward to a pulp the next chance I got, and from the look Jasper was giving him, I had a feeling he would be joining me. This would be fun. Edward groaned no doubt from my train of though… he had better run. DO YOU HEAR ME EDWARD! RUN!

Esme's P.O.V.

I had been busy repainting the kitchen, not that we ever use it, but being stuck in the house all day, can make you go a little crazy. Suddenly the door burst open, and all five of my children filed into the house each one sobbing… even Emmett, which I didn't think was possible.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully, scared of the answer.

Alice said smiled a little through her invisible tears. "Bella's back"

"Oh God"

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I had felt vampires enter the town, and knew right away who it was. I was excited that we would get to see Bella again, that is if she wanted to see us. I had gone to the school this morning and talked to a vampire named John, and we set a meeting to more formally them. Well mostly to see Bella, but I invited her entire coven to come along. I was driving home from work, when my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how may I help you?"

"Carlie, oh thank god! Is it true, is Bella really coming back?!"

It was Esme

" Yes sweetheart we are meeting the entire coven tonight"

"Oh my Gosh! I have to put away my paint and clear the living room! So mush to do!" I love you honey, bye" and then the dial tone.

I chuckled.

"Bye sweetheart" I said into the now disconnected line, as I pulled into the garage. Bella's coven was about two minutes away.

Bella's P.O.V.

How could John do this to me! This was immoral and wrong. He knew I was hurting and yet deliberately set up a meeting to go see them. You see, John has a special talent, like myself. He had a mix of Edward and Jasper's Talent. He could feel your emotions and catch you train of though, but not the actual words. He knew I didn't want to see them, and yet he deliberately did this.

I grabbed a wet one from the glove compartment, and scrubbed the red stains off my cheeks, and my vision soon cleared back to normal. Ali was peeling off her blood-drenched sweater to reveal and pink lacey blouse underneath. John grabbed Ali's hand, and Minnie grabbed mine and we slowly made our way up the steps and to the front door, of the place I had last had my heart ripped out of my chest.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I'm really sorry guys, but if you want more of my story, I gonna need more reviews. If you can give me 10 in the next two day, than I will put up the next chapter. But I really need your feedback to keep the story going. You guys are the reason I write these, and so if you don't respond I see no point in continuing. Sorry for the inconvinience. If you don't want me to continue than don't review.

Alieannah


	5. The gathering

Chapter 4:

Edward's P.O.V

Esme ran around the house like a mad woman, constantly cleaning. Bella was coming, and I was excited… and scared, and worried. I needed to talk to her hear her sweet voice chiming through my ears. I missed her warmth, and her heartbeat, and her blush. And although, even if she ever found it in her heart to forgive me, I would never get to see that again, but now she held even more appeal to me. Because I knew now, that I could hold her with out hurting her, kiss her with out holding back, make love to her, and spend the rest of eternity with her by my side. She may be a demon, but she will always be my angel. I now finally understood what she meant when she said I was her angel, I just couldn't see myself clearly. I would have her to hold again. I cherish and love forever. No matter what, I would do whatever it took to win back her heart. I loved her madly. And I didn't even want to think about what would happen if she didn't take me back. What I didn't know was that both of us were going to encounter a whole hell of a lot of hurt these upcoming months, but she still loved me. Alice and Jasper had confirmed it. Behind all that hate, there was a love burning just as strong and possibly stronger than it had 70 years ago, and I felt exactly the same.

Bella's P.O.V.

I took a deep breath and raised my hand to know on the white door, but before my hand could make contact with the wood, it swung open to reveal my mother. My real mother. Of course Renee was my real mother, too, but after I was changed we had a big fight, and she told me that I was to move out and never speak to her again. I did, as a last grant I could make for her. I disowned her as my mother that night, and hadn't even attended her funeral.

There she stood caramel curls, flying back with the air that rushed at her from the speed of opening the door. Soft face and big eyes staring into mine. Both Esme and I knew we didn't need to say anything, but she leaned forward gently and placed a light kiss on my lips and then my cheek. The kiss was by no means romantic, or sensual. It was the kind of kiss a mother and three year old daughter shared. It was her telling me that I was still her daughter no matter what would happen this upcoming after noon. And I found myself in her arm a moment later. She had not come to me, but I had rushed into her. I squeezed her tightly.

"I missed you… mom," I whispered into her curls. The last word sounded almost like a question, and I knew that I meant it the moment I said it. When she pulled back and looked at me, her lip was quivering slightly, and her eyes were glassy.

" I missed you too, sweetheart," she said.

The moment we let go of one another I was thrown to the ground with a thud that sounded like thunder, and another rock hard body slammed into mine. Alice buried her nose into my throat, and wrapped her tiny arms tightly around my waist sobbing… hard. "I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sorry!… I didn't mean…. I didn't want to…. He made us!... I need you Bella… You're my best friend…. I'm sorry!" Alice babbled on to fast for me to possibly get a word in, so I just pulled her into my lap and rocked her back and forth stroking her hair, waiting patiently for her to finish. "I love you Bella… Please don't go… don't be mad… you are my sister… you are my sister… and I love you… I really do… please don't go!!" After saying that she had finally called down enough to give me a few words.

"Alice, honey, shhh," I said trying to get her as calm as possible "I'm not leaving… at least not yet, and if I do I will be back…unlike some people" I added that last part under my breath, and I took a moment to stare at Edward. He was looking away his face set in a grimace of pain. Probably from having to be in the same room as me.

" Look at me," I said, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "Alice I love you, too. You have always been my best friend and sister too, as well as Rosalie. I need for you to understand something… what I said earlier this afternoon… I didn't mean it… I promise," I tacked that onto the end when I saw her skeptical face. "Really… you see that is my power. You'll have noticed my eyes I presume?" I asked smirking. She gently nodded her head, still sniffing. "Well I have a right strong temper now… my theory is that it was brought over from my none angry personality when I was human. All that pent up anger needed a way out, and it comes out in my power," I finished lamely. She buried her head back into my neck and tightened her arms even tighter around my waist. We just held each other like that for a moment. Finally I stood up and carried her over to Jasper and set her in his lap, however before I could pull away he wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on my cheek squeezing me tightly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into my ear. I felt a rush of calm flow through me, and automatically smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I reassured him.

"Oh, but I do… I didn't try to stop him. I would have saved everyone a whole lot of heartache if I had," He finished his voice full with remorse.

"Well in that case, you are forgiven," I pulled back smiling at him. He still seemed a little down so I winked at him. His answering smile was so bright I almost pulled out my sunglasses.

I moved away from Jasper and Alice, and walked over to Rosalie and Emmett, completely brushing by Edward without a glace. Rosalie looked up at me (for she was sitting down), and I knew that if she could cry there would have been puddles everywhere. I sat down on her lap and curled into a ball, my arms tightly around her waist squeezing.

"I missed you"

"I missed you, too" She whispered back to me her breath stirring my hair. "I love you, sis" With those words I broke. All the words of hatred for me that she had ever shared to me, held no consequence for me right now. For that was the first time she had ever just outright said it. Bloody tears ran down my face. (A/N: Bella's eyes ONLY turn red when she is angry. Not when she cries. So sometimes when she cries… if it is out of sadness, tears just leak from her eyes, so basically. Angerred eyes. Cryingno red eyes, just bloody tears. Yay!)

"Hey, why aren't your eyes red?" Emmett asked stupidly. I grinned at him through my tears.

"They only turn red like you saw this afternoon when I am angry," I explained, still clinging to Rosalie, although I think she didn't mind.

Emmett was shocked when it came to his turn, for me to really say hello. Jumping on him, I planted my mouth right over his. Both Edward and Rosalie growled deep in their chests. I pulled away and glanced at Rosalie, completely ignoring Edward.

" Sorry Rose… but I couldn't help my self," I said grinning sheepishly. "Oh I don't care that you kissed him," she pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "But I want my kiss,"

I smiled at her and leaned over lightly brushing my lips against hers. I pulled away. "Better?" I smirked. "Much!" she answered enthusiastically. Just then Carlisle entered the room. I flew into his arms, and I could tell from the way he carried himself. I squeezed tighter, and I felt his arms encircle my waist as he held me close.

"Miss you dad"

"Missed you, too, girlie"

I smiled at that. He used to call me that all the time, during Edward and mine's engagement.

After all introductions were made, my family and I sat across from Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen clan.

"So… Bells, what have you been up to for the last… what is it... 70 years?"

"Nothing much Em. I was changed about a year after you guys mysteriously disappeared again," I paused for a moment to glance at them. Everyone, even Carlisle had their heads bowed, and were staring at their hands, I couldn't help but to chuckle… they should feel guilty." Anyway, I was trying to decide if I should go and try to find you. I'm sure I could. But then I got to thinking that you must have left for a reason, so I left it alone. Then about 23 years later I found these goofballs," John growled at that, but all I had to do was shoot him a look, and he quickly shut up. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie snickered at that. " dying" I continued like nothing had happened. "in a hospital in Maine where I was staying, from a horrible bus incident, and so I changed them, because I was getting lonely. And since then we have been randomly running around trying to find a stable place to stay, when we finally decided to come back to Forks. You were the last people I expected to find here." I laughed a bit at the fact that this was the first time I had realized this. "I kind of hoped though I guess," I said as an after thought.

"Guys I really am sorry for the way I acted earlier… it was stupid and childish, and I don't want you to stay away I was just… shocked." I finished carefully.

Alice was in my arms again squeezing. Thank god I was a vampire, if not I would have been dead. "Its okay Bella…its okay…. We forgive you… we love you," everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Carlisle turned to John and started a conversation and soon everyone got into it. I was feeling rather overwhelmed and excused myself to walk outside. Alice gripped my fingers and wouldn't let go, so I took her with me.

Walking through the forest, talking and catching up, we were so absorbed that we didn't hear footsteps behind up.

"Bella?"

Both Alice and I growled.

Standing behind us was my man, my love, my heart. GOD how I hate him!!


	6. I'm sorry Edward, but I can't

Chapter 5:

Edward's P.O.V.

After Bella excused herself, she walked out of the room, Alice clutching her hand and trailing behind her with the look of a lost puppy on her face. _I'm so glad she forgave me. I love Bella. I'm soooo excited that she is still my friend. I don't know if I could have taken it if she refused to forgive me. _I tuned out Alice's thoughts. I'm jealous… it is hard for me to admit, but it's true. How could Bella except everyone else back, and completely ignore me, did she have any inclination at all as to how much that hurt. She loved me. I knew she did! Jasper told me so! I had to talk to her. I had to. I loved her. I wouldn't give up. No matter what it took. I would crawl on the ground like the worm that I am. I would beg and plead with her until her ears hurt. I was going to find her and attempt to explain why I left.

I was about to get up, when Jasper's thoughts entered my mind. _I really think you should give her time Edward. She can't take all this stress right now. And she hasn't forgiven you, yet. She loves you. Just take what you can get, and roll with it. You'll get your chance soon._ I ignored him, and walked out of the room swiftly, trying furiously to figure out what to say.

Bella's P.O.V.

" Bella… please" Oh so he was begging now, was he. Well lets just see how far he was willing to go. After Alice and I was done glaring at him, we turned around and walked off. He…being Edward,… had followed us, and had commenced pleading and begging. God this was NOT my Edward! What happened to my baby??!!??!!

I turned to Alice. "Alice, please go, me and Edward will be back to the house in a minute." She looked at me like I had just smacked her. "Sweetie… we'll be back in a minute," I said doing my best to reassure her. A small smile cracked across her perfect lips, and she turned to Edward. I didn't see his face, but I saw him flinch.

The most menacing growl I had ever heard slipped from her mouth, and a hiss as vile as the devil's itself followed soon after. "If you hurt her… I'll hurt you, you made me lose her once, and I refuse to lose her again."

And with that said she stalked back in the direction of the house.

I turned to him, trying very…**very **hard not to cry or bite his head off. I would be civil… for Alice.

"What?" God I sounded like and old lady! What was wrong with me. Was that the best I could come up with, I wanted to say something, snappy and meaningful, and in its place came a grizzly "what".

He looked at me for a moment, completely shocked.

"If you don't speak within the next 30 seconds, I'm going to turn around and leave you standing here like an idiot," I said through clenched teeth. And then came the words.

" Bella I love you… I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but they threatened me what was I supposed to do. I knew what you wanted me to do. I knew you wanted me to change you, but I couldn't not after I had done all of that to keep you human, I couldn't risk it. But now that I see you standing here in front of me, with you long brown hair and shimmering gold eyes, I see what a huge mistake I made. I am so sorry, I love you so much," By this point he had dropped onto his knees, the scary thing was that he wasn't even near done. " I would completely understand if you never wanted to see, or speak, or look at me again, and I can't even think to ask you to love me again, but could I at least try to pull myself back into your good graces??" He didn't give me time to answer, he just continued babbling. "I mean It wasn't my fault, I swear it! They made me! I didn't want to. But they said I must that if they didn't They would kill you and couldn't take that. I did what I could to try to talk them out of it, to explain our once was love to them, but they wouldn't think of changing their minds, and so I had to do what was best. And that was leaving. I was coming back to get you, but when I did you were gone. Apparently, I heard from Mike Newton's head, that you had moved to Jacksonville to live with your mother. I've been looking for you forever. I love you… Forgive me??"

I was stunned, so I said the first thing that came to mind…"Wow, you said that in 27 seconds… that's impressive."

He glared up at me. " I just poured my heart out to you and that's the best that you can come up with," But I could tell beneath the anger, he was anxious to hear my answer.

Suddenly anger burst through my body.

" If you had really wanted to find me as much as you said you did, than you would have. Its not that difficult. If you had looked in the Jacksonville phone book, you would have seen it right there in front of you. Isabella Swan… 634-9964."

He glanced down at the ground obviously ashamed.

"I didn't think of that" He mumbled quietly.

" I WAS IN THE FLIPPING PHONE BOOK EDWARD!" I cried at the trees exasperated.

He just stood there.

I just stood there

We just stood there.

"Please forgive me… I…I can't… I can't live without you. I love you" he whispered. I could hear the tears that wouldn't fall from his eyes, stuck in his throat. I could see that this was really hard for him. But how could I possibly forgive someone who broke my heart. Who ripped it out of my chest and stuffed it in the blender. If he couldn't give it back the least he could do was sew up the hole he left. It took my 17 years to seal that whole. And I had dropped the needle so many times, and did stupid things. I couldn't forgive him. Even if I did love him.

" I'm sorry Edward, but I can't," and with that said, I ran at full speed into the forest.

God please help me get through this. If I can't we are going to have to leave.


	7. I love you, DAMMIT!

Chapter 6:

Bella's P.O.V.

I kept running, and didn't dare stop. I hadn't even realized where I was going until I found myself in Alice's giant closet, locked inside their (A/N: By "their" I mean Alice and Jasper's), bathroom. My arms automatically wrapped around my chest, and I found myself in the same position I would always end up in when I was hurting. Curling myself into a ball I prayed freverently.

_Please don't, Please don't, PLEASE! Don't._

My prayers were ignored. Footsteps pounded on the stairs.

_Go Away Edward!!_ Was all I could think, and I was about ready to throw up when I heard a knock on the closet door.

"Your hurting… please let me in" Finally a voice I could trust! Flinging the door open I hurled myself into his arms, clinging tightly to his chest, my fingers digging into the solidness of him.

"Help me," I whispered, "I think I have fallen off my rocker.

"No!... you haven't you can't yet. Who would take care of us??" John said as he lowered both our bodies to the floor.

I was able to squeeze out a choked laugh for his benefit, but it was cut short, when the front door opened and Edward's aroma hit me full in the face.

The moment the door closed, I heard two thing one right after the other.** BAM! BAM!** Like boulders falling together, and I knew that if Alice and Rosalie had slapped his jaw any harder it probably wound have fallen off. I had to smile at that. GOD, how I loved those two.

"How dare you, Edward… HOW DARE YOU?!?!" Rosalie screeched.

" Do you have ANY idea how bad she is hurting!" Alice followed immediately after.

" To go running into the woods after her was just plain stupid, Edward" Jasper??

"YEAH!!…What?" Poor Emmett, he was so confused. I truly had to laugh at that.

" I TRIED! I wanted her to know I still love her! Because I do I swear I do! You all KNOW it wasn't my fault! It was Stupid… I'll admit, but I need her to know how I feel." Edward cried… exasperated. I could tell he was getting aggravated now... and that was a good thing, in my opinion. I was, for some odd reason, proud of him for talking back to them that was the Edward I knew. However, then, he seemed to deflate. " I may want to her love me, but I really don't think that she does," he whispered dejectedly.

After I heard him say that, I ran down stairs, fury filling my body. That was my power. ANGER. It would completely take control of me. I would act out of my anger, and feed off of it, until I was so angry that I hurt someone. I had killed people before because of it, and it was something I had been working on controlling. However, I obviously wasn't doing a very good job, because I was just about ready to rip Edward's head off.

I ran up to him, and my hand shot out before I could help myself. The slap sent him into a wall. Shaking he stood up, shocked. Esme gasped when she saw the whole in her elaborately decorated wall, but I was a little to pissed to truly care.

" Minnie, hold my shit," I growled throwing my purse at her, and removing my earrings. Neither John, Ali, nor Minnie dared touch me let alone try to condole me, when I was like this. Emmett however, was slightly denser. Before he even reached me, my hand flew out behind me and jabbed him in the chest. He flew into the couch, and both it and he proceeded to topple over.

My fist slammed into Edward's chest, all I saw was red. It burned through my veins. A feeling much like being changed, except it didn't really burn. It was more like power, and maybe even electricity running through the empty tubes of my body. The red covered my eye sight, and I automatically knew my eyes were solid red again.

Edward broke the stair rail as he flew into it. Again, Esme gasped, and stifled a sob, but I hardly heard it. My anger was so substantial that I could taste it.

Jasper roared…loud. His pupils were pitch black, and his nostrils flared in fury. It took both Carlisle and Emmett to hold him off. Everyone finally understood, and backed off to let Edward and I handle this.

"Don't ever say that!" I snarled at Edward, bearing in teeth, as growls emancipated from my torso.

"Don't you _DARE_!!" I screamed so loud that every window in the house shattered. I think Esme just passed out. OOOppps.

"Don't ever,___**ever**_ for even one second doubt my love for you," I roared lifting his off the stairs by the front of his shirt, and slamming him into the wall.

His granite-like head hit it with a sickening _thud_, and he winced slightly.

"If I don't love you then why did I keep this?" I pulled out the ring, our engagement ring. It slipped easily out of my pocket, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of it. I quickly pushed it back in.

"I love you… I love you," I screamed in his face. A small grin started to breakout over his flawless lips… and I hated him for it. My anger was draining now.

"But I love so much, that it hurt like hell… OH god! It hurts!" I mumbled.

I couldn't stop the tears then. The crimson drops streamed down my face, as I pounded lightly on his hest with my fist. Burying my head into the indentation between his breath plates, I listened closely. His broad, cold, strong chest expanded and contracted under my cheek, and I heard the hollow sounds in his chest cavity as I continued to pound.

Suddenly, my hands stopped.

"What are you doing?!?!" I whispered, panicked, as I glanced up to see my hands and fingers entangled tightly with his.

He grinned down at me like an idiot, and took my breath away. He could have it, I didn't want it, especially after his next words. The words I had longed to hear for the past 70 years.

" I love you, too,… sweetheart"

And then his lips met mine.


	8. Just Friends

_Recap:_

_He grinned down at me like an idiot, and took my breath away. He could have it, I didn't want it, especially after his next words. The words I had longed to hear for the past 70 years._

" _I love you, too,… sweetheart"_

_And then his lips met mine. _

Chapter 7:

I melted into the warmth of his mouth… yes Edward was warm. Once I became a vampire, all other vampires felt like a normal human would to another human. Now humans, to me, felt feverish all the time. Not that I every really walked up to one and touch them.

His kisses were soft, and tender, and I found myself collapsing in his arms.

Holding me up, our mouths still locked, he parted his lips slightly, running his tongue along my bottom lip.

I shivered.

I wasn't ready for that yet. It was too soon. I didn't even really know if we were back together yet. I didn't think I could handle it if we were… or if we weren't. I was so confused.

I finally tuned back into the real world-as I pulled away from him inviting mouth- to the sound of wolf calls coming from the direction of Emmett, and Jasper.

Looking into Edward's eyes all I saw was perplexity, and I found it obvious to understand the reason why. He didn't understand why I had pulled away.

"Lets walk" I suggested. He just nodded his head.

We stepped outside the French doors that led out to the porch. I fingered the white wood waiting for him the speak. He seemed to understand was I wanted and came right out and asked the question.

"So want does this mean?"

I decided to act stupid.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled, pretending to be completely enthralled and the wood.

" We _kissed_, Bella… and I want to know what it means… and I also want to know why you pulled away," He said in a rush.

" Yes Edward, I realized we kissed, I'm not stupid. It meant nothing it was spur of the moment kind of decision that we both happened to make. And I pulled away because I wasn't ready to kiss you like that again, especially after getting so emotional earlier. I need time Edward. You can't expect to just walk into my life, and take me back… especially when you were the one who dropped me in the first place," I answered bluntly.

His eyes grew darker, and he was in my face before I could blink.

" What do you mean, the kiss meant nothing," He said, quoting me. "It meant _**everything**_ to me!" He hissed the last part furiously.

"Why are you so emotionally enchanted by me?" I asked his glaring. "It was just a kiss"

"It wasn't just a kiss, it was _**our**_ kiss! Something truly special, don't you get that!"

"No I'm afraid I don't" I snapped back.

He groaned, exasperated.

"Bella I love you… please don't act impassive to me because I know that you love me, too"

" Damn, your ego has gotten big!"

"You said you love me yourself, don't try and hide it."

I tensed…_shit_… he had found the one flaw in my plan.

" Why are you trying so hard to hate me… when it hurts you," he whispered, trying to understand.

"Because it keeps me sane Edward… look why don't we try being _friends_," I asked putting extra emphasis on the word 'friends'.

"Just friends?" He asked incredously.

I nodded curtly.

"Fine… just friend"

"Fine"


	9. Her ring

Chapter 8:

Recap:

" _Why are you trying so hard to hate me… when it hurts you," he whispered, trying to understand._

"_Because it keeps me sane Edward… look why don't we try being __friends__," I asked putting extra emphasis on the word 'friends'. _

"_Just friends?" He asked incredously._

_I nodded curtly._

"_Fine… just friend"_

"_Fine"_

Next Chapter:

Bella's P.O.V.

I tried to step around him, but he grabbed my hand stopping me. He yanked me back to him and I slammed into his chest.

"Please… don't do this," he whispered, making it almost sound like a question. I looked into his eyes, and automatically wished I hadn't. They were filled with a pain so strong that I was sure it was eating him inside out.

Pushing away slowly, I averted my eyes, stared at my brown flip-flops.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't take this right now," I said glaring at my perfectly manicured toes.

I reached into my back pocket, and slipped something into his hand, closing his fingers around it. He needed to have it to understand just how serious I was about this "friends" thing.

And with that said and done, I walked back into the house called for my family, and drove home. However, not before seeing Edward look in his hand… and fall to the ground in sobs.

My family was worried about me, I could tell. They wouldn't stop looking at me. I just smiled at them, although I think they could tell it was fake.

"Hey guys… I'm going to go hunt now," I said.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Minnie's young, innocent voice rang out behind me.

We took off into the forest, and I grimaced at the thought of the red liquid I was about to consume. As much as I needed it I hated it all the same. But it tasted so good.

My scent was heightened and suddenly I calculated a deer about 30 yards away. I ran after it, snapping its neck quickly, and biting into it.

The sweet liquid ran over my tongue, and I drank greedily. Yum.

Fox was my animal. I hunted like one, and they tasted the best, but I didn't get them often up here. I would live though, deer would get me through. I drained three more, and then buried the bodies, moving quickly to join up with Minnie and get back to the house.

We walked in and I automatically went up to my room, falling gracefully onto my bed. Snort. Who would have ever though of me as graceful? That was a laugh.

I thought of everything that had happened today. I found my missing family, I remembered what love was, and for the first time in 71 years, I felt whole again.

I tucked my head in between my pillows… and cried. Happiness overwhelmed me, so I cried happy tears. John, Ali, and Minnie hated it when I got cheepy like this, but that was okay. I was happy again, and that was all that mattered. The hole in my chest was sealed.

Edward's P.O.V.

I opened my hand and glanced down. I felt myself fall to the floor and invisible tears ran down my cheeks. It was really over. But it couldn't be, I would fight until I no longer existed. I ran up to my room, locking the door and sliding into my bed. I placed the gift onto my bedside table. The gold, diamonds, and topaz sparkled brightly. Her ring.


	10. Authors Note 2

Authors note:

Hey guys,

I really don't mean to be a review hog, but I just posted 3 chapters and I've only gotten like 12 reviews. Its been like 5 days…so I'm gonna need at least 10-15 more before I post the next chapter. Sorry guys!, But I NEED feedback to continue writing.

Again, really sorry!

Alieannah


	11. Making him Jealous

Chapter 9:

Bella's P.O.V.

The alarm shocked me out of my stupor, and my arm flew out so fast that I accidentally smashed it. Opps. Second one that month. Oh well.

I wasn't asleep, of course not, but I tended to drift in and out of awareness. I did that whenever I thought really hard. But although I was exhausted, I had come up with a conclusion.

He could win me back… it was very possible. He was just going to have to work really hard for it. Oh so hard. And I was going to watch on joyfully. Oh yeah…this would be interesting…cause I had a plan.

I slid off my bed and changed to bloody sheets quickly, throwing the dirty ones into the wash and pulling on a new set of dry ones.

Shower was next on my list, and the warm water made me shiver with delight. I always loved how it felt. The scalding water running down my freezing body. With a washcloth, I vigorously scrubbed at my red stained cheeks, trying futilely to get the streaks of vibrant red off. I was finally finished 20 minutes later, all ready to go.

My black silky turtleneck clung securely to my body, and my faded, ripped jeans sat just right on my hips to make my butt look fabulous. Slipping on a pair of black ballet flats, and pinning my damp hair up tightly. I had to admit. I LOOKED HOT! I grinned.

"BELLA!! HURRY U-U-U-U-U-PPPPPP!" I heard Ali whining childishly from the bottom of the stairs.

" I'm coming, hold your horses… literally," I replied. All I got back was an exasperated "humph".

Grabbing my black book-bag from off my bed, I ran down the stair snagging her hand, and pushing her into the car laughing the entire way.

"Let go!" I said smiling, as John and Minnie got into the car.

We pulled up to the front of the school and I parked quickly jumping out of the car and locking it behind me. Time to put plan "Make Edward so jealous he disengages all metal functioning" into action. He was leaning there against his car smirking at me. It looked like he had a plan too. Smirking back at him, I slowly made my way over to a group of kids sitting on a picnic bench. They were clustered together trying to get away from the mist lightly filtering down through the branches.

From where I was I could tell Edward was listening intently.

I walked up to a boy who looked about my age, and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and when he saw me his mouth dropped open and his green eyes danced. His blond hair was cropped close to his head, and he was only about 4 inches taller than myself. His lips were soft, and he had a sweet boyish look to his face. It was obvious he was the schools guy leader, and according to his letterman jacket he was the quarterback of the varsity football team.

The awed expression quickly turned into a smirk of self-absorbed, egotistical ness, and he wound his arms around my waist. " Hey there Beautiful," he said obviously trying to seduce me. God… just who did this guy think he was! He didn't even know me. But in order for my plan to work, I would have to play it cool. I pushed down the agonizing urge to slap his head off his shoulders, and gave him my reply instead.

"Hey there yourself" I said back giggling in only a way old practiced vampire female could. I gave him a sexy grin as I wound my arms around his shoulders.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" BASTARD

"Bella….yours?"

"Logan"

"Sweet" I grinned at him.

"So… what are you doing this Friday?" He asked coolly, like it didn't matter, but from his heart rate he was really nervous.

I decided to make it easy for him.

"Whatever you're doing I suppose," I answered quickly.

"Great" I could see the relief in his face. " You can come watch my game and then we can grab a bite to eat," he said calculating our date carefully.

"Deal…Walk me to class?"

"Sure," he kept his arm firmly around my waist, and I swung my lazily around his. I took just enough time to glance back over my shoulder at Edward…


	12. Making her Jealous

Chapter 10:

Recap:

" _You can come watch my game and then we can grab a bite to eat," he said calculating our date carefully._

"_Deal…Walk me to class?"_

"_Sure," he kept his arm firmly around my waist, and I swung my lazily around his. I took just enough time to glance back over my shoulder at Edward… _

Next Chapter:

His body stood rigid, his nostrils flared, his hand were curled tightly into fists, and his were glaring with pitch black eyes at Logan's back. I snickered lightly at his jealous expression. STUPID!

He turned the full force of his eyes on me. And for the first time ever that look didn't phase me. I winked at him and sauntered into the classroom, after detangling my body from Logan, and giving him a soft kiss lightly on his lips. He seemed as surprised as Edward, and I laughed hard.

This game was fun!

Edward's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe she did that! She DID NOT do that. Alice must have seen something! She kissed him! WTF!?!?! That was just wrong. Jasper said she still loved me, then how could she kiss him? This was sick, but if this was the game she wanted to play I could play along. I'd get Alice later.

I walked up to a young girl with long black hair, and animated blue eyes, slowly wrapping my arms around her waist. I didn't feel right though. She was too skinny. Bella was skinny, but soft, this girl was just plain boney.

She whipped around quickly in my arms, and her eyes glazed over when she saw me.

Apparently I was dazzling her.

"Hi" I said, making my voice soft and alluring.

"H-Hi" She whispered back trying futilely to compose herself, and wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth.

I tried not to laugh… that would have been mean.

" Walk with me?" I asked trying to look innocent.

She just nodded her head.

_Oh my GOD!!!! This guy is so hot. And he took interest in ME! OH MY GGGGOOODDD!!! I can't wait to tell Krissy the details! Oh my GOD!_ Her thoughts were typical so I tuned them out.

"So," I asked, "What's your name?"

"S-S-Sam"

Bella's P.O.V.

The time till lunch passed quickly and I didn't really pay to much attention to those around me. I was too busy relishing in the memory of Edward's face.

The bell rang startling me, and I rushed out of my seat, and out the door. Forcing my self to slow down, I gave Logan time to get to the cafeteria before me.

I stepped into the crowded building, and saw him sitting on the opposite side from the rest of the people surrounded by the same crowd from earlier. Making sure Edward's eyes were on me; I slowly made my way over to Logan.

Logan scooted his chair back and patted his knee when I walked up, and I sat down lightly on his lap, grabbing his pizza, and taking a bite. I would have to cough it up later and I tried to hide the grimace at the thought. However apparently one escaped because Logan noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked a concerned look on his face.

"I hate cafeteria food," I said smiling after swallowing the mushy stuff in my mouth. He laughed. It was loud and boisterous and it hurt my ears.

"I'm gonna go home early, but I'll see you tomorrow right, baby?" I threw the nickname in for Edward's benefit. But when I glanced over, what I saw broke my heart.

Edward's arm was wrapped around a skinny dark haired girl, and they were laughing.

I heard Logan say "Yeah" behind me, but I was hardly paying attention. After I tore my eyes away from Edward and the mystery girl, I turned back to Logan and pressed my mouth up against his. I pressed my tongue against his lips but pulled away before he could get any more, and then got up and walked out.

I jumped into my car tears streaming down my face. What had I done? I wanted to make him jealous! Not the other way around! But right now I was so jealous I wanted to rip the girl's head off. And I had a date with a idiotic ass tomorrow night. Joy.


	13. Date Rape

Chapter 11:

The next day passed much like the day before. Edward and I both spent the day glaring at each other, masking our pain, and holding our "lovers" close.

My family didn't go for my plan much. John was upset because he couldn't wrestle Emmett although I tried to explain that Edward and I were friends and that he could "open full whoop-ass" on whomever he chose.

Minnie was furious that I was just "throwing away true love". And Ali was disappointed because my plan didn't involve beds or racy lingerie.

I laughed when she said that, and told her to get he mind out of the gutter.

It was two hours till my date with Logan, and I was really not looking forward to it.

After I finished hunting… again (I didn't want to hurt Logan), I made my way to the shower. My strawberry shampoo relaxed me a bit. (A/N: I use strawberry shampoo! I know random ;p. Suave Naturals Fresh Mountain Strawberry to be exact. This stuff smells SSSSOOOOO good!) I hadn't gone on a date in 70 years. Needless to say, I was a little nervous.

Blow-drying my long brown hair quickly, I ran into my room and into my massive closet. Ah! A skirt… perfect! Black rhinestones sparkled brightly on the back pocket, and it was short enough to show enough skin to make Logan and Edward drool, but not enough to be the school prostitute.

Grabbing a plain black halter with a silver buckle on the front and black wedges I ran back into the bathroom to apply make-up and finish my hair.

A little silver eyeliner, a little lip gloss well… so much for make-up. I twisted my hair up in different directions and used black hair sticks with sliver sparkles to hold it in place.

_There_ I thought to myself… perfect.

I ran down the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

Opening the door carefully, so as not to go to fast, I smiled at Logan. He looked handsome in his football uniform, and I had to admit those spandex pants…yeah…they were quite a number on him. LOVVE THEM!

He was fidgeting, and I could tell he was nervous… very, very nervous.

"HI" I said attempting to break him out of his current state of oogling.

"H-Hi… are you ready?"

"Umhmm… lets go," I flashed him a seductive smile and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the house towards his car.

We arrived at the game, and Logan automatically ran out to the field, while I found a seat on the bleachers near the player's bench.

During half time when the cheerleaders came out, I almost choked. There was the girl Edward was supposed to be dating… Samantha Bennet, I think her name was. Though she preferred to go by Sam. I glanced around the bleachers and saw Edward sitting up near the top.

However, his eyes were locked on me… not her. That surprised me a little I'll admit. I winked at him… just to throw him off, and sat patiently till the game was over trying very hard not to burst into tears. He was supposed to get all jealous and do everything in his power to win me back. Not pick up the first glossy, hoochy chick he could find. It was then I realized that I had done the same thing.

We won 42-30, and Logan was in such high spirits after the game.

"Let go eat!" He said, and I could tell he was really excited.

With our arms firmly around each other waists we made our way over the car.

I caught Edward watching us with envious eyes, and for the first time in 71 years… I gave him a real smile. Not a huge smile, but a genuine one none-the-less. He gave me a small one back, and then caught Sam (gags) up in his arms and hugged her firmly.

We made our way to Port Angeles, and I almost begged him to take me to a different restaurant when I saw the sign. HOW COULD THIS PLACE STILL EVEN BE HERE?!?! Be there it was scrawled across the sign. _**La Bella Italia **_(a/n: not sure if that is the name of the place so bare with me). The same place of Edward's and my owns first date.

He opened my door and roughly yanked me out, but I didn't really take much notice.

I refused the food, and sat in the booth surrounded in memories, while Logan stuffed his face with Fettuccini Alfredo.

After dinner and his dessert we made our way over to the car. We started back in the direction of Clallam Bay, but then he did some thing peculiar. Pulling the car into a abandoned ally way, he turned off the motor and roughly grabbed my thigh. What did he think he was doing?

"Doesn't the star of the night get a reward?" He asked an evil glint in his eye. I figured I was much stronger than him, so I simply glared back at him.

"No… Logan, I'm not that kind of girl," I said forcefully. I tried to remove his hand but for some reason it wouldn't budge. What was going on here?!?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now now Bella, your powers don't work on me. I know what you are. You can't beat me." He grinned at me his eyes still holding that malevolent sparkle in them.

"What are you?!" I whispered horrified.

" That is something I'm not a liberty to discuss with you at present, so just relax, and try to have fun," he said his voice getting shadier.

Oh no! OH GOD NO! I tried fiercely to push his hand off, but instead it started creeping farther up me leg.

" Let go of me!!" I screeched, I was starting to get angry now. I pushed him, and he slammed into the windshield, which shattered, but it didn't seem to faze him.

He lunged at me, and I tried to push him off again, but he was too strong. Pushing me into the backseat, he used one hand to hold my wrists above me head, and the other to start yanking at my skirt.

"Oh no…oh no no no, oh please god no…don't do this please… no no no no!" I whispered like silent prayers. I felt as useless and as weak as a human again, but for once there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly I felt him inside me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. And suddenly it was all gone.

I was yanked out from underneath Log… the evil thing, and was thrown into a wall, I was just conscious to hear a loud possessive roar that was so protective it made me smile, a fight occurring, and then footsteps. I felt someone pick me up, and then I smelt his smell. I gripped tightly at my savior's shirt… my Edward.


	14. Together again YAY!

Chapter 12:

Bella's P.O.V.

I felt something soft brush my cheeks, and it took me a moment to realize that I was still alive. Opening my eyes I glanced into the big caring orbs of my very concerned mother.

"Esme!" I gasped, burying my head into her shoulder and sobbing. She rocked me back and forth, trying her best to comfort me. And I had to admit it was working. Her maternal instincts were still shockingly sharp.

"Oh my poor wounded bird," She whispered softly "Its all right… it going to be just fine… your okay now" she cuddled me carefully, as if afraid that I might brake. To be quite honest I was afraid I would break myself.

"Oh but I'm not! He hurt me… oh god he hurt me… he took it… I was saving it for Edward, but he took it!" I growled suddenly ferociously angry.

"What did he take, honey?"

"My virginity," I whispered

"Oh my baby!" she sounded truly shocked. Apparently he hadn't told her the entire story yet. Oh well.

"Where is Edward?" The question had suddenly popped into my mind.

"Right behind you," but it wasn't Esme that answered me, it was my savior himself.

I whipped around to find him staring at me with wide eyes looking stunned.

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" I was confused

"What you just said… that you wanted to… With me?" He asked, almost embarrassed.

If he wasn't embarrassed… I WAS!

"Yes" I whispered glancing down. If I could have blushed I could have been so red that a tomato would have looked pale.

I looked over at him, and saw that stupid idiotic grin on his face again.

"What?" I asked puzzled again

"That kiss really did mean something to you didn't it?" He asked.

I was too tired to argue.

"Yes" I whispered, "It meant everything to me… it was one of the best kisses we have ever shared… and the spark was still there"

"YOU FELT IT TOO?!?!" He was a little too excited about that.

"Yes Edward"

I hadn't failed to notice Esme slipping out the doorway to give us privacy. I smiled at her to thank her.

Suddenly I was in his arms, cradled against his chest… right where I wanted to be.

A thought popped into my mind, and I was scared to ask it, but I knew I had to.

"Um… Edward?"

"Hmmm?" He answered content.

"When you found me, and brought me back… was I wearing a skirt?" he stiffened.

"Well…um…Bella…you see… " He was really struggling with it.

"Just spit it out!"

"No"

OH MY GOD!!!! I buried my head in my hands embarrassed beyond all reasoning. Edward had seen me… with nothing on my bottom half…. I was mortified.

"I didn't look I SWEAR!" He seemed scared that I would get mad at him again. "But John might have"

"John was there??"

"Yeah… wait don't you care that he saw you… like that?" He finished lamely.

"No… he has seen me before… when you live in a house with the same people for 50+ years, they will see you like that sometime… don't tell me you haven't see Alice or Rosalie," I said.

"Well… I have, but that was different,"

"Whatever"

We stayed on the couch for a good 4 hours, just holding each other. I was wearing one of his shirts, and I had to admit, I liked his shirts on me.

Finally I had to ask.

"What exactly happened?" I asked nervous to hear what happened from his perspective.

"Well, me and Sam went to the Burger King by _**La Bella Italia**_, and then we were on our way back to Clallam Bay, where she lives, when I heard glass shatter and your scream. I told her to take my car back to her house, that I would get it later, and then I ran to find you. When I did… and I saw his hands on your skin," A growl started building in his throat "and you pinned underneath him… and him… IN you," his nails popped the leather on his sofa. (We were in his room). He was trying fiercely to hold down to growl that was quickly becoming a roar. "Well… I couldn't hold back… the next thing I knew… he was dead at me feet. That's when John arrived, he picked up Logan," He spat the name out like it was poison. "And disposed of him. Then we ran here, you have been out for the past 72 hours, we were starting to worry," He finished.

"Wow"

"Yeah… I know"

"Question…um… what was Logan?" I asked cautiously.

"At this point… undetermined, but we think he is some sort of demon, our best guess is that he is a Seirgon, but we are working on that theory. "

"Ah… well… we can figure that out later," I mumbled, and I snuggled down farther into his arms.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"BEEELLLAA!" she squealed.

I glared at Alice ferociously.

Couldn't I have 5 more minutes alone with my boyfriend?!?

Geez! **Some** people have no courtesy whatsoever!


	15. Marry me? again?

Chapter 13:

Recap:

_Suddenly the door burst open._

"_BEEELLLAA!" she squealed._

_I glared at Alice ferociously. _

_Couldn't I have 5 more minutes alone with my boyfriend?!?_

_Geez! __**Some**__ people have no courtesy whatsoever!_

Next chapter:

She slammed into me with a force that made both Edward and myself groan under the impact. Just for her benefit, I played human.

"Alice," I squeaked…"Can't breeeaaattthh!" I gasped, grinning the whole time. She let go quickly with a sheepish smile, but when she saw my face, and realized I was kidding she scowled and slapped my arm lightly.

I chuckled and jumped out of Edward arms and onto her, throwing her onto the floor. We wrestled for a while, but as soon as we started getting into it Emmett heard, and decided to join us.

Alice and I teamed up and beat him silly.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled in protest.

"yes fair… you're a guy, you are supposed to be able to beat us easily," I countered.

He growled playfully at me.

EEEEEP! I grabbed Edward's hand, and pulled him in front of me.

"WAIT…Bella… don't make me fight my brother!" he whisper yelled.

I ran a finger down his chest, and forced my eyes wide pouting my lips slightly.

"Edward… he wants to hurt me… save me from the scary man," I pleaded.

He nodded dazed.

They fought, Emmett fell.

"Emmett, you may want to work on that right hook a little, sweetie," He growled at me again, and again I grabbed Edward's hand pulling him out of the room, closing the door behind us, and leaving a scared Alice, and a fuming Emmett behind. We ran to Edward Volvo.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Where do you think," I countered incredulously.

And we were off.

We arrived at the meadow only moments after we stepped into the car. I loved how fast he drove now.

It was just as I had remembered it… the wild flowers were in full bloom, and danced in the wind like fairies. Apparently I wasn't the only one dazzled, cause when I looked at Edward, he looked completely entranced.

I smiled… he was so beautiful.

"Edward…hello?" He zoned back in, but it took a few tries.

"Wha?"

I giggled.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you speak with out your normal formality. You didn't even finish the word."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said "wha"… not your normal "what"," I alliterated.

He glared at me, and I full out laughed.

Grabbing my hand me led me out to the center of the meadow, and pulled me with him onto the grass.

After much squirming to get comfortable, I ended up with my head on his stomach, our entwined hands resting on mine, and his head supported by his arm.

"… So… " I said after a moment. "What's a seirgon?"

" From what I know, a seirgon is Satan's personal demons… the ones that do all his dirty work. They live in his palace. In a way they are a lot like us. Only stronger… and immune to our powers when they put their blocks up. They have no heart, and are very good actors so they are good at murdering, raping, kidnapping…ext," He finished.

"But why did he want me?"

"That's what we are not sure of yet,"

" Ah…well" I let my sentence drop.

Twisting our hands back and forth, I examined the sparkles that radiated off our skin. I loved that we were the same now. I could finally be with him in ways I couldn't before.

Before… that brought back questions.

_**I was going to leave you there but that would be mean, so I decided to write more. That's why it took so long.**_

_**Alieannah**_

"So why exactly did you leave?"

"Um…later,"

"No… now Edward. You owe me at least an explanation as to why you disappeared again."

"Werewolves,"

"What?" I asked baffled.

"It was the werewolves… they did it,"

I was getting a little mad now; he let JAKE stand in the way of everything we could have had.

"So…your telling me… the a bunch of hairy, stinky _dogs_ made you run away without so much as a word!" Yup… I was mad.

He seemed to sense that, and I could tell that he was trying to avoid that at all costs.

"No, look Bella you don't understand! Jake, he said that he would… if I…"

"Edward, you are not making any sense,"

"I know just give me a moment to collect my thoughts," He said as he pulled his hand away from me, and used both to rub his temple.

I got off of his stomach, and leaned up pulling my legs in to sit cross-legged and wait for his explanation.

"Well…!" I demanded after a moment of hushed impatience.

He winced as if the memory brought pain, and then began his tale (no pun intended).

" Two weeks before I left you, I ran into the wolves… well Jake to be more specific. He told me that I needed to leave for your safety. I didn't kill him right then because I knew how much it would hurt you, so… I listened to what he had to say. He told me that if I didn't leave you… that he would kill you."

He was starting to get worked up now.

"He was truly convinced that killing you would be the best choice to keep you safe from me, and he was so mentally unstable that he was actually willing to do it. He told me that I only had a little while to go. I tried to explain to his that our love was stronger than anything and that we would conquer whatever he through at us. But he said that he knew that you would be willing to go with him, if he asked you to talk to him, and I knew that as well, so I figured the best thing to do would be to leave for a little while, and then come back a year later to get you. If I was gone I was sure that you would be safe. So… I… brought you to my house… and told you I _**thought**_ that I had made the right decision the first time I left you, and ran."

His eyes started to shimmer with non-existent tears.

"I came back, and you were gone," He whispered. "I searched everywhere, but I didn't look in the phone book because I thought that would be to easy."

The look in his eyes scared me. There was so much disgust, self-hate, and revulsion directed towards himself that I flinched away.

He couldn't feel that way. I _WOULDN'T_ let him. I grabbed his face in my hands, and pressed my mouth firmly against his. Leaning over top of him, I pressed the full length of my body against his, and felt him shiver under me.

I pressed my thighs against his, and he moaned in my mouth. Smiling into the kiss, I opened my lips over his, and slid my tongue over his bottom lip. He shivered again and opened his mouth to me.

Sliding my tongue into his mouth, I was surprised by the coolness of his tongue. It caressed mine, and I sunk deeper into him.

He pulled away carefully, and I felt a little hurt by it, but when I saw what he was holding I did a double take. There in his hand was my ring.

He smiled.

"Bella… Marry me?... again?"

I couldn't speak I just nodded.

I knew it was soon, we had only been back together again for a few hours, but the love I felt for him was as strong—if not stronger—than ever before. I could only hope he felt the same way.

I stuck my hand out… and he slipped the ring on my finger.


	16. The End

Chapter 14: the end

Recap:

_He smiled._

"_Bella… Marry me?... again?"_

_I couldn't speak I just nodded._

_I knew it was soon, we had only been back together again for a few hours, but the love I felt for him was as strong—if not stronger—than ever before. I could only hope he felt the same way._

_I stuck my hand out… and he slipped the ring on my finger. _

Next Chapter:

A few minutes after that we had returned to kissing feverishly, and few hours after that we ended up sprawled in the flowers and ferns… unclothed. Needless to say… we had fun.

After a few "times", we lay together his back facing me. He was so perfect; I couldn't help but to reach out a run my finger down his shoulders, and spine, ending at the initiation of his bottom. He moaned.

"If you say thank you one more time I'll slap you," I threatened playfully. I felt different. Not sick or wrong, just weird, and I had a fairly good inclination as to what it was. But I wouldn't tell him.

He chuckled, and turned to flipped around to face me. His eyes darted down my body, stopping at his choice spots. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but maybe just a little self-conscious like all of a sudden I wasn't pretty enough for him. His eyes met mine again and they were full of desire, lust, but stronger than both, love.

"Every time I look at you… I fall in love all over again," he whispered pulling me hard to his chest as though he couldn't get enough of me.

He pulled away, and I pushed him on his back so that I could really look at him.

The sharp, crisp lines of his body and the wiry muscles under his sparkling skin were stunning, and his abdomen was perfectly sculpted as was his legs.

To be put simply, he was beautiful.

I stood up quickly and dressed only to find him already clothed and standing in front of me, grinning.

I finished and grabbed his hand. We ran through the trees, when suddenly I couldn't breath. Dropping to my knees I ended up jerking Edward to a stop.

He looked scared as I weakly dragged myself over to a bush and dry heaved for ten minutes. He rubbed my back, and held me to try to stop the convulsions.

Then I passed out.

Carlisle's voice broke me out of my drifting state.

"Bella…Bella… come on, girlie… wake up," He said in my ear.

My eyes opened and I saw everyone looming over me, as hot wash clothes were being placed against my cheeks. Now let me illiterate everyone. I meant everyone… as in the entire Cullen family and John, Ali, and Minnie. Alice had a goofy grin on and a knowing looked in her eye. I shook my head at her quickly to tell her not the share a word with anyone.

Edward's voice broke through my train of thought.

"Well!" he demanded, "What wrong with her?!?" And I knew Alice had blocked her mind from him, or else he would know.

He was furious and scared, and I hated to see him like that, but I need answers from Carlisle before anyone else got them. After all, I was the moth…OH GOD!

"Edward there is nothing wrong with her, per say, but…"

"But I saw her, she was…" Edward had interrupted Carlisle, so I was going to interrupt him.

"Edward, please leave"

He turned to me, hurt.

"Everyone…please?" I asked.

They all turned and marched through the door Edward including. Alice stopped for a moment just before exiting, and winked at me.

Carlisle was about to start, but I stopped him.

" Hold on for just one moment Carlisle… Edward! Get away from the door!"

A muffled "damn it" could be heard, and he silently stalked down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Continue please," I said to Carlisle as soon as I was sure Edward was out of hearing range.

"Well Bella, I've never seen anything like this, but…"

He told me his theory, and I sat wide-eyed.

"How?" I whispered.

"Well… this was about the peak of your fertile period when you were human right?"

I just nodded my head.

"Well I think that there might be a chance that Edward was able to do that for you."

"But how could it happen so fast?"

"I think that vampire 'reproductive juices' are faster than human's so I think that it happened much faster,"

"Will I be this way for as long as a human would be?"

"Yes, I believe so"

"Alright"

"Is that all?"

I nodded.

He leaned over and tucked the blanket around me and placed a kiss on my forehead and then on my stomach.

"So do you need anything else?"

"Just Edward"

"Alright… rest up girlie"

I nodded for the millionth time that day.

I was starting to get excited. This could be a good thing.

Edward was in the room within moments, and kneeled by my bedside.

"What's going on? Carlisle wouldn't tell me anything, nor would Alice. What's wrong with you? Why are you sick? Are you sic…?" I placed a finger over his lips to stop his incessant chattering.

With a huge grin, I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my abdomen.

"Congratulations… Daddy"

His eyes grew wide.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!"


	17. Info on Story for Those Who are Confused

Hello Readers of Bloody Hurt,

A lot of people are wondering so I'm just going to clear this up right now, this was the last chapter of Bloody Hurt (WAIT! Don't start sobbing yet), but there will be a sequel called Crimson Hearts, so look for that in the future. I can't give you an exact time as to when it will be up because my life has been hell lately, but I will try to get the first chapter up with in the next week or so. I am planning on making this a trilogy, so the third story will be Bleeding Pain, and that will be the last one… so you guys have got a while before the end. I have a lot of stuff the I've already got planned in my head for this story and I can tell you it is only going to get better, so keep reading and reviewing cause I really appreciate it. Thanks for all your support; I love all you guys and I can only hope that you will continue to enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. Peace out. Bachna'd. (That's Gaelic for LATERS!)

Alieannah


End file.
